Fix You
by EnglishRebelRose
Summary: new born Rosalie is having trouble trusting Carlisle and Edward, Esme sets out to help her in any way she can. Rated M. Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at a multi chapter story.

Summary: new born Rosalie is having trouble trusting Carlisle and Edward, Esme sets out to help her in any way she can.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.. Blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"She has been in her room for 4 days Carlisle, she only leaves it to hunt, I'm worried about her"<p>

Carlisle listened to his Wife has she stood staring out the window of his office, he strolled slowly over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder,

"she has been through a traumatic experience Esme, it will take her awhile to heal, but honestly I did expect her to feel more comfortable around us by now"

Esme lifted one hand rubbing her husbands forearm and relaxing into him

"Edward finds it too hard to be around her, her thoughts and memories are too much for him to deal..."

Esme was cut short mid sentence as a loud thud filled the house, they ran at vampire speed to find the source

" how dare you enter my room without permission!"

Esme and Carlisle quickly took in the scene in front of them, Rosalie had Edward lifted off the ground pinned against the hallway wall by his neck, her figures twisted in anger and fury,

"I heard your thoughts Rosalie, I couldn't let you do that! Even if I do despise you I won't let you kill yourself"

A loud gasp escaped Esme's mouth at Edwards words, Rosalie and Edward turned quickly to Carlisle and Esme, Rosalies expression flashed from anger to guilt for just a split second before she turned her attention back to Edward

" stay out of my Head! "

" don't you think if I could I would! This isn't something I can control "

Carlisle took a few steps forward

" please Rosalie, let Edward go "

Her eyes narrowed and she loosened her grip on his throat, then released him watching him slide down the wall to the ground, she took a few steps back

" I can't do this anymore, I don't want this.. You should have left me to die "

She turned to Carlisle has she spoke, Esme took a few steps forward standing in front of Carlisle

" please Rosalie darling don't speak like that, I know what your going through, the pain and memories will fade in time "

Rosalie growled and spoke through gritted teeth

" how can you possibly understand what I am going through? Don't insult me by pretending to know my pain! "

Rosalie quickly turned and jumped out of her bedroom window running at new born speed into the forest.

" I will go talk to her "

She looked at Carlisle as she spoke knowing he would know what she wanted to talk about

"Esme.."

She turned to Edward has he spoke her name

" be careful.. Shes isn't thinking clearly, she was thinking about setting herself on fire.. She wants it to end "

Esme looked saddened at his words but simply nodded her head and kissed Carlisle before quickly following the young blonde vampire into the forest.

Esme ran at vampire speed through the thick dense forest following Rosalie's scent, she slowed down as her scent grew stronger, reaching a clearing Esme spotted Rosalie sat at the edge of a small lake, her bare feet dangling in the water,

" Rosalie? "

Rosalies shoulders sagged as she slowly turned making eye contact with Esme for a brief second before turning back towards the lake, Esme saw her silence as a good sign but walked towards her slowly with caution

" may I join you? "

Rosalie nodded still looking out at the lake, Esme sat next to her removing her shoes and dangling her feet in the water too, the sun choose that very moment to shine through the clouds, the vampire women looked down at their legs and feet as their skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds

" I don't think I will ever get used to that "

As Rosalie spoke Esme was sure there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she spoke,

" I remember when I was changed.. I found it very hard, back then I had only Carlisle and Edward, I found it very hard being around them, it took me years to trust Carlisle, many more for me to trust Edward and especially regard him as a son "

Rosalie took in her words then turned her head facing the other vampire woman, her eye brows were knitted together in confusion

"why did you find it hard?"

" you aren't the only one who's Human life ended so tragically Rosalie, I understand your pain and distrust because I went through something very similar myself "

Rosalie gasped

" it's ok dear, I'm over it now "

Rosalie bit her bottom lip for a few seconds then asked

" would it be so rude for me to ask how you meet your human end? "

Esme smiled then turned towards the lake

" I was married to a man I thought I loved, he wasn't the man I thought him to be, he abused me for many years "

Rosalie gasped and reached out placing her hand over Esme's

" I'm so sorry Esme "

Esme smiled at the small gesture of contact, a first between the two

" don't be Dear, I stayed with him spite the abuse until I discovered I was pregnant "

Rosalie listened and felt her dead heart sink

" I left him one day and never looked back, I didn't want him to beat our child has he had done me, my babies safely was all that mattered "

Rosalie couldn't believe what she was hearing

" my son didn't live long, he died shortly after childbirth, he was very sickly "

Rosalie quickly pulled Esme into a hug

" I'm so sorry Esme "

Esme rubbed the young vampires back then pulled away

" I couldn't imagine living on, losing my son was the end of me, I jumped off a climb to end my life, but Carlisle found me in the morgue believed dead, but he heard a faint heart beat and changed me "

Rosalie sighed in disgust

" please Rosalie, Carlisle and I met a few years before I married, we had an instant connection, I broke my arm and he was my doctor, I think from the first moment I met him I loved him "

Rosalie smiled alittle and relaxed

" when were you able to... be with Carlisle? "

Esme knew the question was hard for Rosalie to ask and simply took her hand

" not for many years, I didn't allow him too close to me and I wouldn't stay in the same room as Edward, it took along time for him to gain my trust "

Rosalie nodded her understanding

" I thought once I.. Took care of them it would be better.. "

Esme knew instantly she was referring to Royce and his friends deaths that Rosalie personally took care of a few weeks ago

" ..it didn't.. I can't stand to be around Carlisle and Edward "

" you will in time Rosalie "

As Esme spoke she lifted her hand and tucked a loose stand of blonde hair behind Rosalie's ear

" I will help you any way you wish me to "

They sat in silence for a few moments before Rosalie broke the silence

" I wouldn't have done it.. I though it yes but I wouldn't have gone through with it "

" I know dear, poor Edward.. I don't think he knew what to do with himself "

They both chuckled slightly

" I will apologise to him when I return, I know his intentions were good "

" in your own time dear, they are both good men, patience is something we have all the time in the world for "

" will you join me in a hunt? "

Rosalie asked while standing

" of course dear "

* * *

><p>next chapter will be up next week. im hoping to taking this story up to when Rosalie Meets Emmett.<p>

Please rate and review! I need your feedback as much as I need a monthly twilight-a-Thon fix! Give me now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix You **

i know i said i would be updating next week, but I finished this chapter last night when i couldn't sleep. please leave your thoughts.

characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two<span>**

Rosalie sat quietly looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes had turned into a golden brown with only a few flecks of red thanks to her animal diet the new born blood red was fading, she let out a heavy sigh picking up her hairbrush and slowly and softly brushing the left side of her hair

'may I?'

She glanced in the mirror noticing Esme standing at her door way, she smiled and stopped brushing

'of course'

Esme smiled warmly and made her way across the room taking the hair brush and started brushing the young vampires long blonde locks, it had been two months since their chat in the woods and Rosalie had made small progress, she did apologise for her out burst to Edward but still remained at a distance from him, she did on occasion talk to Carlisle while Esme was nearby, she had grown close to Esme

'you seem lost in your thoughts Dear.. Anything on your mind?'

Rosalie lifted her eyes in the mirror to meet Esme's

'oh I was just wondering about umm...'

She looked away quickly with what Esme thought was a embarrassed look on her face

'... I nevermind, it isn't something I wish to share'

Esme smiled placing the brush down on the desk

'Well please know I'm hear if you ever wish to share'

Rosalie simply nodded

'do you wish to join me in a hunt when Carlisle and Edward return?'

Rosalie stood and smiled

'I would like that, I shall change to something more decent, I'm still a messy eater'

'I will wait downstairs'

Rosalie stayed upstairs until she heard the men return, as she left her room she crossed Edwards path in the hallway

'I trust your hunt went well?'

Edward raised an eyebrow , slightly taken back at Rosalie's attempt to communicate

'very well thank you Rosalie, I understand Esme and yourself are hunting this evening?'

She simply nodded while not really making eye contact Edward knew she felt uncomfortable

'we did spot some Elk to the north'

'thank you for the tip, enjoy your evening'

'you too Rosalie'

With that she quickly made her way downstairs, she stopped suddenly spotting Carlisle and Esme in a lovers embrace, she tilted her head to the side watching them in ore, wondering if one day she would meet someone to love and trust the way Esme had, she knew she was far from trusting any male but the fact that she wanted it one day made her feel that she was on the right path. She waited until they had finished their kiss before making her presence known

'Rosalie dear, are you ready?'

Esme asked as Carlisle turned around rubbing the small of Esme's back

'I am, Edward informed me that you spotted Elk to the north?'

Carlisle looked shocked momentarily at the fact the two had exchanged a conversation

'yes we did, a large amount of Elk, we also picked up the scent of bear to the east, we went with the fight rather than the chase'

The three of them smiled then feel into silence, Esme choose this moment to talk

'ok dear, let's hunt!'

She kissed carlisle then said her goodbyes following Rosalie into the forest.

The two Ladies ran through the forest at vampire speed, dodging trees and fallen branches with ease and grace, their senses lead the way as they travelled North in search for the Elk Edward mentioned, Rosalie stopped suddenly and signalled to Esme who simply nodded as the scent of Elk filled their nostrils, they moved silently through the quiet forest stalking their prey, glancing quickly at each other, eyes black with Hunger they charged forward at the same time alerting the Elk of their presence, Esme leaped into the air landing on top of a large Elk, dragging it down to the ground and quickly snapping it's neck before sinking her teeth in and reveling in the bitter sweet taste of the animals blood as it filled her mouth cooling the venom that sat in the back of her throat, once she drained the animal she glanced to her left spotting Rosalie's body clinging to her preys body drinking greedily, once finished Rosalie stood tossing the dead animal to the side, her mouth and chin dripping with blood and her clothes stained red, Rosalie growled has her animalistic nature had taken over, she sniffed the air catching the scent of blood, blood that smelled so sweet, venom instantly pooled in the back of her throat, she growled and charged forward through the forest letting her senses guild her to her next meal, Esme watched then panic filled every ounce of her being as the scent of the blood hit her nostrils.. Human blood

'Rosalie NO!'

She charged forward chasing Rosalie, running with all the might, Rosalie was fast, faster than Esme since she still had her newborn speed, Esme called to her as she ran

'Rosalie don't let the scent blind you! You will regret this! STOP!'

Rosalie heard Esme's words but was torn between her lust for blood, her instincts and her human nature that she held onto with all her being, she vowed never to take another humans life and human blood would never touch her lips, realisation hit her and she stopped running and fell to ground holding her breath, once Esme reached her she wrapped her arms around the young vampires body and stroked her hair

'well done Rosalie'

Rosalie spoke but it came out a whisper

'I want it so bad Esme, to taste their blood, it's calling to me'

Rosalie began to shake in Esme's arms

'you are strong Rosalie, fight it, remember what you promised yourself, don't give in to weakness'

As the human scent faded Rosalie began to relax

'thank you'

Esme smiled and relaxed her hold on her sitting beside her

'no need to thank me Rosalie, you did it all by yourself'

Rosalie shook her head and chuckled

'I wouldn't have been able to stop if it wasn't for you.. I was filled with excitement and.. Lust Esme, I.. I'm so ashamed of myself, I'm a monster'

'oh Rosalie you are far from a monster dear, its perfectly natural to be turned on while hunting the inner animal takes over, never be ashamed of your body'

Rosalie flinched and moved away standing up, with her back to Esme

'I am ashamed Esme.. I was so vain and self centred as a human, I liked the way everyone looked at me with envy and lust, I felt powerful.. But after that night, I am ashamed of my body. Who could possibly want me now... I'm damaged!'

Pain and sorrow filled Esme

'Rosalie you are not damaged, never blame yourself for what they did to you, they were the monsters not you!'

Rosalie turned facing Esme

'I don't want to feel this way anymore, I don't want to be afraid, I want to meet someone to love and be loved back, I want to.. I'm scared Esme.. What if I am damaged and i won't be able to..'

Rosalie didn't need to say that she was thinking, Esme knew what she was afraid of, Esme signed

'oh Rosalie, when you meet the right person, someone you love and trust it will feel right and you will be.. Able to. It will take a long time to gain their trust but believe me you aren't damaged'

Rosalie looked into Esme's eyes with determination and fear it seemed

'Esme.. Will you help me?.. prove to me that I'm not broken'

Esme's eyes widened as she froze. Thoughts reeling around her head, did she mean what she thinks she means? Prove to her? How?

'I trust you Esme, your the only one I trust, please'

Esme did promise that she would help Rosalie in any way she can to heal, but could she do what she was being asked of now?

Esme took slow steps towards Rosalie and reached out moving her hair from her face and cupped her chin in her hands

'ok.. I will do this, but you need to promise me that if at any moment you aren't comfortable you will tell me and I will stop'

Rosalie nodded her head

'I promise'

Slowly Esme leaned in keeping her eyes locked on to the blondes and presses her lips softly against hers..

* * *

><p>The next chapter will involve Esme pleasuring Rosalie, this is not a Esme X Rosalie love story, I just think that Esme is the only person Rosalie trusts in the world and she wants to change and heal and be happy, and she wants to know that she can feel pleasure from sex not only pain.<p>

Please review and leave me your thoughts, ideas welcomed.

Also I want to write more one shots, if anyone has any requests , let me know ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix you**

**WARNING** this chapter does involve girl on girl action, I tried to write it as tastefully as I could, hope that comes across.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

Slowly Esme leaned in keeping her eyes locked on to the blondes and presses her lips softly against hers. Esme could feel how tense Rosalie was so she glided one hand slowly down her arm and tangled her fingers in hers, Esme slowly moved her lips and Rosalie followed opening her mouth slightly, Esme took this as a good sign as she ran her Tongue along Rosalie's bottom lip, Rosalie started to slowly relax into the kiss and her eyes close enjoying in the feel of Esme's soft plump lips, Esme kept hers open for signs from Rosalie, she was honoured Rosalie trusted her this much and wanted to prove to her that she could trust her own judgement and instincts, She pulled away from the kiss and whispered

'stop me at any point'

Rosalie simply nodded as her eyes slowly opened black with lust, Esme moved the blonde's hair from her neck and softly kissed Rosalie's neck, she felt Rosalie swallow hard but her body stayed relaxed so she continued kissing along her neck finding that sensitive spot behind her ear, Esme knew she found it as a low moan escaped Rosalie's throat and her head tilted back, untangling her fingers from Rosalie's, Esme placed her hands on her hips and slowly moved her hands up her stomach brushing the back of her hands against the bottom of her breasts, Rosalie relaxed leaning back against a tree enjoying the sensations of Esme's lips on her neck and her fingers that were now making their way to her nipples, Rosalie gasped as Esme brushed her fingers over the sensitive buds making him instantly hard, a shot of pleasure travelled through her body to her core making Rosalie wet between her legs

'Esme.. I'm feeling...'

She whispered, Esme quickly responded

'it's ok Rose, it's supposed to feel this way, enjoy it'

Rosalie nodded as she slowly closed her eyes again

'can I remove your top?'

Esme asked watching Rosalie, who whispered her response

'ye.. Yes'

Esme grabbed the bottom of Rosalie's blood stained top and slowly lifted it grazing her finger tips lightly up Rosalie's torso as she did so causing Rosalie to take in a deep breath, Esme stopped and studied her

'should I continue?'

Rosalie opened her eyes and nodded lifting her arms, Esme removed the top and placed it on the ground next to them, Rosalie wrapped her arms around herself and looked down, Esme reached out lifting her chin to meet her eyes

'you are so beautiful Rosalie, there is no need to hide your body'

Esme quickly removed her own top to make the blonde feel more comfortable and less exposed, Rosalie relaxed alittle and lowered her arms, Esme smiled as she leaned in kissing Rosalie once again and whispering between kisses

'so.. Beautiful'

Esme kissed along her chin to her neck then travelled across her collarbone to her breasts, Rosalie moaned has she felt Esme's breath on her left nipple, she closed her eyes again relaxing against the tree as Esme darted her Tongue out and flicked it along her left nipple, gently sucking it into her mouth, she then repeated the action on the right before planting soft wet kisses down Rosalie's torso and stomach, the lower she got Rosalie tensed slightly, Esme stopped and looked up seeing Rosalie was watching her

'should I stop?'

'no, please don't '

Esme kneeled down and started to unbutton Rosalie's trousers that she claimed from Edward, since she didn't want to ruin anymore of her dresses while hunting, she slowly pulled then down her legs, Rosalie stepped out of them and they joined her top on the forest floor, Esme stood removing her own trousers

'would you like to lay down?'

Rosalie didn't answer she just simply laid down on the forest ground, her hair laid out above her head, Esme smiled as she placed both hands on the bottom of her legs and slowly ran the tip of her fingers up her legs to her knees, she slowly parted her knees watching Rosalie's face for any sign of discomfort, seeing nothing but arousal on the blondes face she continued running her fingers lightly up the inside of Rosalie's thighs. rosalie gasped from the sensation as she opened her legs slightly inviting Esme to where she wanted her the most, Rosalie was near to her breaking point already, she had never felt such pleasure, untouched until Royce and his Friends violated her, and there was certainly no pleasure felt on that night, as Esme lightly ran her fingers thru Rosalie's folds, Rosalie arched her back and moaned

'oh god Esme'

Esme gently rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves making Rosalie purr, Esme teased her entrance with her finger before slowly inserting it, Rosalie tensed and her eyes widened with panic, Esme quickly stopped

'Rosalie.. Look at me'

Rosalie stared straight ahead as her mind was filled with images of Royce and his friends

'Rosalie... Look at me dear'

Rosalie quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Esme and instantly relaxed, Esme moved away

'no.. Don't stop'

Esme studied Rosalie and was about to protest

'please Esme.. I need this'

Esme smiled and nodded then moved back between the blondes legs

'keep your eyes open'

'ok'

Rosalie replied and watched Esme as she leaned down and licked along her folds, Esme watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and moaned

'ohhhhh... Essssme'

Once Rosalie recovered and opened her eyes again, Esme slowly inserted her finger, Rosalie flinched alittle from the intrusion and nodded to Esme to continue, Esme arched her finger upwards rubbing it against Her G spot making Rosalie buck her hips and arch her back into her hand, Esme flicked her Tongue along her Clit again making Rosalie gasp and moan, her walls tightening slightly around her finger, heat travelled thru Rosalie's body as the pressure built deep inside her, she swallowed hard

'please don't stop'

She ordered as her hands tightened into fists and her body started to shake, Esme sucked her bundle of nerves into her mouth flicking her Tongue over and over while moving her finger deep inside her stroking her G spot, the pressure built rapidly sending Rosalie over the edge, her head tilted back as her back arched into the air, a loud moan escaped her lips as she experience her first orgasm

'ohh gooooddddd! Esmmmeee!'

Esme slowly removed her finger once Rosalie had finished and her body relaxed, her eyes fluttered shut and she laid enjoying the aftermath licking her dry lips, Esme sat up watching the blonde, she was extremely turned on herself but she would wait until she returned home to do anything about it, this was about Rosalie.  
>After a few moments Rosalie opened her eyes and sat up<p>

'wow.. I didn't know it would feel like that!'

She chuckled making Esme smile as they both stood up putting on their clothes, Rosalie turned and looked at Esme with a serious look on her face

'thank you Esme, I know what I asked was alot'

Esme smiled

'please Dear, I can say I was alittle shocked but I'm glad you trusted me enough to show you the real pleasure of sex'

'it was nothing like i expected, your the only person I trust Esme, but I know that in time I will trust Carlisle and Edward too, I know they are good men and they wouldn't hurt me'

Esme smiled

'lets return home'

Rosalie smiled then realisation hit her and she froze

'Edward.. He will read our thoughts.. He will know about this.. Carlisle.. Oh Esme, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that..'

Esme quickly interrupted her

'do not worry yourself with that Rose Dear, Carlisle and I keep no secrets, he will understand'

Rosalie relaxed but didn't know how she felt about Carlisle and Edward knowing what happened between them

'when it comes to Edwards.. Gift.. I find thinking about mundane things around him helps.. I often think about the garden or new furniture for the house or think about carlisle'

Rosalie chuckled

'I shall take to reading around him then'

The two women talked and giggled about ways to annoy Edward while they made their way home.

This is the only chapter in this story that involves a lesbian scene. There will be no more lemons until Rosalie meets Emmett in a few chapters time.

Next chapter will focus on Rosalie and Edwards relationship.

Please Review.. I need your feedback on this chapter as it was my first time writing a lesbian scene. I'm very nervous about it.

Also if anyone has any one shot idea's let me know :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix you **

SM owns Twilight not me :-(

Thanks to the few who have left me reviews.. Much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter four<span>**

It had been a few weeks since Rosalie asked Esme to 'help her' while they were hunting, Carlisle and Edward both know what happened but it as never been discussed. Rosalie was slowly turning back into her old self, she didn't shy away from Edward and Carlisle as much, she did start reading more around Edward or to keep him out of her head she just thought about herself, her hair, her clothes, how good she looked.. Yes she knew Edward would think she was vain and self centred but she didn't care, after all during her change he spoke out his opinion of her..

'shallow and vain.. Only thinks about herself'

She admits she was shallow and vain as a human and shes perfectly happy with Edward thinking this about her, the two don't get along but they make an effort for Carlisle and Esme's sake.  
>Rosalie was walking around the house When she found herself admiring Edwards piano, she walked around it picking up his music sheets and quickly skimmed thru them,<p>

'ahhh.. Mozart!'

She though to herself, she took piano lessons for many years thanks to her mothers persistence, she took a seat and slowly lifted the lid running  
>Her fingers softly over the keys before she started to play, her fingers glided over the keys with expertise, her eyes closed as she let the music flow out of her, she stopped feeling a presence behind her, turning she saw Edward leaning against the door frame smiling<p>

'I didn't know you played Piano?'

'there are many things you don't know about me Edward'

'well it does have a reflective surface.. I'm surprised you found the keys'

She raised an eyebrow at his mocking of her and smirked slightly

'very funny.. I didn't know you were capable of humour'

He smirked at her comeback

'may I join you?'

She moved to one side making room for him on the stool, he sat down next to her

'thank you'

She smiled

'what languages do you speak Edward?'

He was taken aback with her rather random question

'English, Spanish, French, Italian'

Rosalie raised an eyebrow

'german? Latin?'

'alittle Latin.. Why?'

'just making conversation'

He tried to read her mind but couldn't pick up on anything other than what she was reading.. The sheet music in her hand, he caught her smirking and knew she was hiding something from him, but he choose to let it go and started to play. Rosalie watched as his long slender fingers glided over the keys with expertise

'I know this one'

She stated as she lowered her hands on the keys waiting for the right moment to join in, they both sat in silence playing together.

Esme stood at the door frame watching the two playing together with a smile stretched over her face

'you both play so beautifully!'

She said as they stopped, Rosalie turned and smiled warmly standing up and walking over to Esme

'thank you, as Carlisle returned yet?'

She asked biting her lip and a little spring in her stance, making Esme and Edward chuckle

'no not yet Dear, he will be home soon'

Rosalie beamed

'I'm so excited!'

Carlisle had left early that morning to purchase a car thanks to Rosalie's sudden interest in automobiles, Carlisle promised he would buy one for the family

'I don't know why you insisted we purchase a car.. They are awfully slow.. I could sprint faster'

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Edwards comment

'oh please Edward.. You can't tell me you aren't intrigued to how they work.. I can't wait to look at the engine'

Edward smiled and simply replied

'I suppose it's a better way to spend your time than staring in the mirror'

'come now Edward, don't be jealous simply because I don't break mirrors whenever I look at them'

Esme cleared her throat

'be nice dears'

Rosalie smirked as Edward rolled his eyes, Rosalie opened her mouth to reply but stopped hearing the roar of an engine close to the house, Rosalie squealed and made her way outside, surprising both Esme and Edward who looked at each other and smiled and slowly followed behind her

A few minutes later Carlisle pulled up in a brand new dodge sedan, he beamed as he exit the vehicle

'isn't she a beauty!'

'oh Carlisle! It's wonderful!'

Rosalie replied with wide eyes as she slowly walked around the automobile taking in very inch of it, the White paint work sparkled and Rosalie could smell the fresh paint and rich wood, the oil and metal parts

'I took the liberty of buying you a present Rose'

She turned towards Carlisle with raised eyebrows

'for me?'

He simply nodded while grabbing a book from the passenger seat and passing a book to Rose, a manual of the car

'a Manual!'

She beamed and darted forward wrapping her arms around Carlisle and hugging him, he was taken back by her contact but smiled meeting Esme's eyes as she beamed watching the two

'thank you Carlisle! Can we take it for a drive?'

'of course! Would you like to drive?'

'would I!'

She turned to Esme and Edward

'are you joining us? Or are you going to simply sprint beside us Edward?'

She smirked making Esme laugh

'I better join you in the car Rose.. I can see at least 3 mirrors that you can get lost in.. We don't want it in a ditch on it's first day'

'touché'

She replied while getting in the driving seat followed by Carlisle who sat in the passenger seat, Esme and Edward sat in the back

'first step Rose, turn the key and pump the lever here'

She followed his instructions and beamed as the car came to life

'now press down with your foot on the left pedal..'

She did so

'ok now slowly ease your foot off while gently pushing down on the pedal in the middle.. The one on the right is the brake'

As she gently pushed the accelerator pedal the car moved forward slowly

'well done Rose.. A natural'

They spent the rest of the day driving up and down the driveway, Rosalie and Edward continued to banter back and forth while Esme got in the middle stopping it before it got out of hand and Carlisle sat back watching his 'family' enjoying the sight of the four of them spending time together and seeing a whole new Rosalie, a happy Rose, who's smile seemed to be infectious.. Even to Edward.

* * *

><p>if you cant tell... i dont drive lol so the explanation from Carlisle is from what little i know of driving.<p>

Thanks for taking time out to read my story, next chapter will be along soon... Please take a few minutes to leave some feedback.. Good or bad.. It all helps! X


	5. Chapter 5

**Fix You**

a huge thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Rosalie was laid on the roof of the house, her head resting on her folded arms stretched out over her head staring at the clear cloudless nights sky, the light of the moon made her pale skin look translucent, a soft gentle breeze filtered through the tree tops swaying the trees gently, she felt calm and relaxed listening to the forest, today had not been a good day for her, and she needed a few moments alone to escape the others, she knew they were only trying to help especially Esme, who in the two years she had known her now had grown into a Mother figure, their bond was strong and they relied on each other through bad times.. Today was one of those bad times as images of Rosalie's human best friend was in her thoughts, today was Vera's birthday and thoughts of Vera and her family had spurred something up in Rosalie.. The realisation that she would never experience what she truly always wanted.. A man to love her whole heartedly and whom she could love back.. A husband who would provide her with children, and raise their children together watching them grow up, Vera's son Henry was only a few weeks old when she was turned, his black curls and cute little dimples plagued her mind and she had been in a foul mood all day, snapping at the others, Esme understood and so did Carlisle she thought, But Edward.. He was impossible

_'Rosalie.. You need to get over it.. It's not something you can change, why dwell on it?'_

She rolled her eyes thinking back to their argument

_'you have no right to tell me 'get over it' Edward.. I can't just simply get over it.. The one thing I want most in the world and I can't have because all I am is basically a walking statue.. This isn't a life! Frozen forever!'_

_'you are impossible! All you think about is yourself.. Your just self indulgent and spoilt!'_

_Before Edward could react, Rosalie charged forward striking Edward across the face_

_'Rosalie! Stop this at once!'_

_Esme rushed forward as Rosalie carried on hitting Edward, he was now on the floor with his arms up protecting his face, not striking back as Rosalie was bent forward over his body hitting him repeatedly, Esme grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled it away, without thinking and acting on impulse, Rosalie pulled her arm away from Esme's grip and pushed Esme away, Esme flew backwards into the wall, Rosalie stopped as her expression went from pure hatred to extreme guilt_

_'I.. Esme.. I'm so sorry'_

_Rosalie looked from Esme to Edward as she stood her arms falling to her side, Edward rushed over to Esme to help her stand_

_'it's ok Rosalie.. I'm fine'_

_Esme said but her expression was one of hurt, Edward looked furious_

_'no Esme.. It is not fine.. You are out of control Rosalie! Your not the only one suffering.. But you fail to realise this since you are so caught up in your own world.. Your just a selfish bitch Rosalie!'_

_Rosalie stood motionless her eyes moving from Edward to Esme, she was selfish and it pained her to see Esme hurt by her own hand_

_'I'm sorry'_

_She whispered as she ran out the room, Esme stepped forward to follow her but Edward lightly touched her arm_

_'I would leave her Esme'_

_Esme nodded and turned walking out of the room._

Rosalie sat up and sighed thinking it was time to apologise, she leaped off the roof landing gracefully on the ground, as she walked towards the front door about to open it she froze when she heard the others talking

'Esme.. I don't condone violence of any nature in this house! She had no right to lay a hand on either of you'

She lowered her head listening to Carlisle

'I know dear but it's hard for her, of course she will morn the fact she can't have children.. I should know what she's going through Carlisle, Rosalie is just more out spoken about her feelings'

Rosalie felt instant sadness, knowing now the meaning of Edwards words

'selfish.. Only think of yourself'

Esme was suffering too.. She too longed for a child of her own, the pain must be more intense for Esme since for a short period of time she had what she always wanted only to have it taken away.  
>Filled with guilt Rosalie turned and ran into the forest away from the house, not knowing that Edward was close by listening to her thoughts<p>

'it seems Rosalie heard your conversation, I think realisation of her actions hit home'

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other then towards the door

'she entered the forest soon after listening to you both, she's filled with guilt'

'well time alone will do her good.. She can control herself well enough now if she comes close to humans'

Carlisle replied has he linked his hand in Esme's lifting them to his lips kissing the back of her hand softly.

Rosalie ran through the forest, with one leap she scaled a large tree, making her way to the top she sat on a branch and looked out at the world before her, the sun had slowly started to rise over the distant mountains, the blue of the night slowly turned to orange as a new day began, as the sun rose she closed her eyes enjoying it's warmth on her face, she slowly opened her eyes and sighed, she knew Edward was right, she was selfish and self indulgent, she knew Esme was suffering too for the same reason but Esme had Carlisle.. She had no one.  
>Leaping down from the tree landing on the ground with a thud clearing her surroundings of life has they fled from her presence, she decided to hunt prolonging her return home.<br>She sprinted through the forest smelling the air for a meal she froze smelling blood.. A mixture of blood in the distance, one stronger than the other.. One was fresh.. So fresh she could almost taste it as venom made it's way up to her throat burning the back of her mouth.. She ran forwards towards the blood, the closer she ran realisation hit home.. Human blood.. Fresh human blood.. Sweet smelling fresh human blood that called to her more than any human blood had done before, she narrowed her eyes then held her breath thinking

'no Rosalie! You are strong! Turn around and leave!'

She coached herself to turn around then heard a scream in the distance, a male scream filled with pain and terror, she was torn between emotions.. Obviously this human was in pain, was she strong enough to get close and help? Why should she help? Humans die all the time! But she didn't turn and leave.. She simply ran as fast as she could until she reached the scene.. A huge black bear stood on both hide legs and roared before hitting a man ripping open his flesh.. This humans scent was hynotising.. She needed it! Like a drug! Only thing that stood in her way was this bear..  
>Rosalie charged forward surprising the bear when she tackled it to the ground quickly snapping it's neck before digging her teeth into his furry flesh biting through a Vein letting it's fresh blood fill her mouth, taking her fill but leaving enough room for more she tossed the bear aside and turned stalking towards the human man who was curled up withering in pain, reaching out she rolled him overseeing a head of black messy curls and a pair of pain filled green eyes, butterflies filled her stomach and if it could she swore her heart would have skipped a beat, the man froze smiling up at her, flashing a pair of adorable dimples<p>

'Angel'

He simply whispered before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

* * *

><p>What do you think so far? Please review lovelies.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**sorry for the huge delay in updating this story. i have a mental year so far.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie's eye brows knitted together has she looked down at the young man's body. She was still holding her breath, his scent was calling to her. Intoxicating. She wanted nothing more than to devour the little blood he had left flowing through his veins. He called her Angel, he couldn't be more wrong. She was a monster.<p>

She stood up and backed away. Internally debating just what to do with him. 'Humans die all the time.. Just walk away and leave him here' she thought.

His heart was slowing down and she panicked. There was something about him that kept her planted to the spot when she should have been running away.

She threw caution to the wind and bent forward, gently picking him up, cradling him in her arms. Holding her breath, she started to run.

The world blurred has she charged forward occasionally looking down at the broken man in her arms. His curly dark hair and the memory of his dimples has he smiled earlier reminded her of Henry.

She had been running for nearly two hours, no sign of tiring but his heart was slowing. It was barely beating. she quickened her pace, pushing herself until she saw the house.

'Carlisle! I need your help!' She shouted knowing if he was home, he would hear her.

As she reached the front door to the house, she was greeted by Carlisle and Esme. They could smell the Human's blood.

'please Carlisle.. help him! He can't die!' Rosalie begged

Carlisle took the dying man from her arms and rushed to the spare room laying him down. Esme followed him carrying his medicine bag.

'what happened Rose?' Esme asked as she took in the state of the young man.

'bear attack, I couldn't leave him Esme'.

Esme nodded her head in understanding, and turned to Carlisle 'can he be saved?'

Carlisle checked over his wounds and his vitals then sighed heavily meeting his wife's eyes and turning to Rosalie 'I'm sorry, he won't make it. He's lost too much blood'

Rosalie's dead heart sank. She looked down at the young man who slowly half opened his eyes

'I don't want to die' he whispered, pain evident in his deep voice

'Rosalie? What do you want me to do?' Carlisle simply asked

Rosalie's eyebrows raised as the meaning of his question sunk in.. He was asking if she wanted to change him or let him die.

She looked down at the young man again, feeling the tight knots in her stomach, a filling she had never felt before, she looked back at Carlisle and simply replied..

'change him.. Please'.

Rosalie looked down ashamed of what she had just asked, she hated this life. Frozen forever, never moving forward. Her decision had just cursed another.

Carlisle bent over the young man's body biting into his neck. The young man's body tensed and weakly attempted to push him away. Carlisle quickly bite his wrists and ankles aiding the spread of his venom in the dying young man's body.

Carlisle stood wiping his mouth of blood and glanced at Rosalie.

'He is weak, but he should survive the change' he turned and walked out the room.

Esme sat next to the boy, wiping blood from his face. She jumped back as he withered with pain, screaming as his back arched off the bed

'fire!' he simply said.

Rosalie rushed forward, sitting next to him. She gingerly held his hand. 'I know your in pain now. But it will be over soon. I promise'.

His grip tightened on her hand as his head turned facing her, he half smiled

'Angel'

Rosalie frowned

'I'm not an Angel' she stated.

He simply smiled before he passed out from the pain.

For three days Rosalie sat by his side, holding his hand. Esme helped her clean his healing wounds and dress him in clean clothes.

It was easy for Esme to see the torment Rosalie was going through. She knew she felt something for the young man but was guilty for asking Carlisle to change him.

Esme ran her hands through Rosalie's hair, smoothing her 'don't let the guilt get to you Darling, you followed your instants. What do you feel for this young man?'

Rosalie sighed and turned 'Esme, Edward was right. I am selfish. I hate what I am but I agreed to turn him simply because..' Rosalie turned away not finishing her sentence.

Esme held her chin softly turning her face forward 'Rosalie, please don't felt guilty because..'

Rosalie snapped her head away 'I asked Carlisle to change him.. Selfishly I asked him, even though I knew I was condemning another life to this hell, all because I have feelings for him'

Rosalie stood turning and watched the still body of the young man 'he will hate me for what I have done.'

Esme opened her mouth to protest but Carlisle choose that moment to enter the room with Edward. Edward glanced at Rosalie and she turned away not meeting his eyes.

She knew he would know all the thoughts she had had over the last few days. The guilt she felt. The way she felt for him. Rosalie thought she was in love with Royce, but this stranger had ignited something inside her, and it terrified her.

'it won't be long, his heart has stopped' Carlisle stated 'Esme, Rosalie get behind Edward and I'

Esme and Rosalie held hands has they moved standing behind the men. Edward tensed listening to the young man's thoughts.

As the young man opened his eyes, he bolted up quickly. Shock evident all over his face at how fast he moved. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings.

'where am I?' he asked, surprised by his own voice, that sounded deeper.

Carlisle stepped forward a little and replied 'you are in our Home, we are the Cullen's. A clan of Vampires. You were found three days ago dying from a Bear attack. You were changed in a vampire'

He looked down at his hands, he lifted his shirt checking his torso, his wounds had healed completely, his memories were foggy.

'do you remember your name?' Carlisle asked

'Emmett.. Emmett McCarty sir'

Carlisle smiled 'well Emmett, my name is Carlisle' Carlisle pointed to Esme 'this is my Wife Esme' he then pointed to Edward 'this is Edward' and then Rosalie nervously moved from behind Edward were she had been standing out of view 'and this is Rosalie' she smiled

Emmett stared at Rosalie as a huge smile filled his face 'my Angel' he simply stated 'I though you were a dream'

Rosalie looked down 'no Emmett. I'm not an Angel. I'm the one that found you after the bear attacked you. I brought you here and...'

'you saved my life, therefore you are an Angel to me' he flashed her his dimples

Rosalie's stomach tightened and she swallowed hard. She knew if she was human she would have blushed.

Emmett turned to Carlisle 'so I'm a Vampire?'

'yes Emmett, my family and I have a different diet to other Vampires, we only live on the blood of Animals.' Carlisle explained

'only on Animals huh.. Well no bear will ever get the best of me again!' He joked has he stood, quickly looking around with his new vampire eyes.

'perhaps now would be the perfect time for you to hunt, I imagine you are quiet thirsty' Carlisle asked in Emmett's direction

'my throat burns' Emmett replied

'before we go Emmett, you should know that the smell of human blood will be hard for you to resist, especially in your new born stage. You will be stronger and faster than the rest of us has your own human blood still lingers in your tissue, you must stay away from Humans until it's safe for you to be around them' Carlisle explained

Emmett nodded his head, then his eyes widened 'what about my family? Can I ever see them again?' He asked

'I'm afraid not Emmett. They will think you have been killed. I'm sorry, I know it's hard but it's safer this way' Carlisle explained

Emmett looked saddened but agreed to stay away. The thought that he might hurt his family was all it took for him to agree to stay away.

'Well shall we hunt?' Esme said breaking the silence

Emmett glanced at Rosalie who was stood behind Esme quietly 'will you be joining us?'

She smiled and nodded 'of course'

Rosalie took in Emmett's size now he was standing. He was well over 6 foot and huge. His brown curls looked silky and soft and she wanted to run her fingers through his hair. His red eyes looked terrifying but she remembered the green eyes he had has a human. She sighed then jumped has Edward interrupted her thoughts by placing a hand on her shoulder, turning to look at him he offered a small smile which she returned before walking away following the others outside.

The Cullen's watched Emmett with amusement had he glanced at his sparkling skin with wide eyes

'I sparkle?' he said shocked

'yes when the sunlight hits your skin. We tend to stay away from Humans when it's sunny out' Edward answered

'not very manly is it! I mean I always imagined vampires has soulless fiends who just feed relentlessly' he moaned causing Esme and Edward to laugh

Emmett watched Rosalie walking out of the shadows into the sunlight and gasped 'wow! You tell me your not an Angel but the only thing your missing right now are a pair of wings, you are in vision Rosalie'

Rosalie smiled and looked down

'thank you Emmett. Show we hunt?' she replied glancing at Esme who was beaming watching the two.

Rosalie rolled her eyes following Carlisle, Edward and Emmett into the forest.

* * *

><p>The Cullen's returned from their hunt laughing at Emmett's antics, his clothes were covered in blood stains<p>

'Emmett you have to be the worst eater I have even seen!' Esme said with humour in her voice Emmett just smirked and shrugged his shoulders while glancing down at his clothes

'Rosalie dear can you show Emmett to the spare room? I placed some clothes in the closet a few days ago for him' Esme asked has they walked back into the house

A flash of fear appeared on Rosalie's face at the thought of being alone with Emmett. She quickly composed herself and nodded

'of course. Follow me' she said while smiling at Emmett

Leading Emmett to his new room, Rosalie felt his presence as they walked in silence. She felt nervous and suddenly afraid to be alone with him. His size intimated her.

Stopping outside his room, Rosalie opened the door and stood in the hall 'this is your room, please make yourself at home. Esme has taken it upon herself to choose you some clothing, I hope you find them to your taste,

Emmett smiled then walked inside looking around his large room.

'thank you Rosalie'

'your welcome' Rosalie quickly responded before she turned and headed quickly back downstairs to join the others Emmett sighed noticing how uncomfortable she seemed.

Walking down the hall Edward saw Rosalie rushing down the stairs. Picking up her panicked thoughts about being alone with Emmett and Emmett's confused thoughts at her behaviour, Edward stopped at the doorway to Emmett's room

'I hope you find everything homely Emmett. I know it's alot to take in, in such a short period of time'

Emmett smiled

'it's alot different to what I'm used to. My brothers and I shared a room alot smaller that is one' Emmett said chuckling

Edward smiled 'the joy of being a vampire. Carlisle has been around along time. Money is no object'

Emmett sighed 'I don't think Rosalie likes me'

Edwards eyebrows arched in surprise at the new family members openness

'she's been through alot, but it isn't my place to share her past. Give her time to gain your trust. But for what its worth Emmett. She likes you too'

Edward winked at Emmett before walking away leaving his new brother to settle into his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading. please leave a review. :-)<strong>


End file.
